


and I'll be (killing time and waiting till 2085)

by shandygaff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Gen, Magical Realism, Supernatural Elements, multiple reincarnations, snapshots of different lifetimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandygaff/pseuds/shandygaff
Summary: There's a call that makes him look over his shoulders sometimes; he thinks it goes:hey you, hey, wait for me.





	and I'll be (killing time and waiting till 2085)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2017: Bonus Round 3 FSTs: [prompt.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13271621#cmt13271621/)

There's a call that makes him look over his shoulders sometimes; he thinks it goes: _hey you, hey, wait for me._

But Osamu can't always wait for the owner of the voice to arrive, so he moves on and hopes, that whoever it is, they'll be able to catch up.

He sinks into each life, clocks ticking, expecting for a hand to grip his back so he can breathe: _finally._

 

***

 

The robes on his back are scratchy.

He stretches, then, watches the sakura fall and the way their petals dance with the wind, to and fro, to and fro, to a beat only the latter knows how to control. Some of the petals land in his cup of sake, decorating the amber liquid in sporadic bursts of pink. He drinks it, nonetheless, and finds the taste unchanged.

How surprising.

He sets his cup down and sighs. The torii gate he's perched on hardly makes for any comfortable seating, but what can a kitsune do if they want to enjoy a view of the land in full bloom?

The day is sunny and humans, big and small, mill about in the shrine below, with their offerings of sweet fried tofu and wishes in tow. A smile rests upon his lips as he watches the other littler foxes come to snap at the feast, and he relaxes once again, dangling his getas from the very tips of his toes.

_Hey._

His ears flick upwards.

_Hey, Sa----_

Osamu glances around but sees no one. He turns back to the front, and thinks _ah, maybe next time then._

The sun starts to dip in the horizon.

 

***

 

The tie around his neck loosens itself without his bidding.

Osamu stops typing for a whole minute. Half-remembered murmurs of his co-workers claiming the office to be haunted slink, reluctantly, to the forefront of his mind and for a moment, he almost believes them.

But there is work to be done, deadlines to meet; such is the life of a salaryman that even the possibilities of a _thing_ visiting from the afterlife hardly fazes him during the year end crunch.

He does, however, nod his head. He doesn't know why he says them, but the words slip out like this is the moment they're meant for: _hurry up._

Osamu resumes his work. Nothing else goes disturbed.

 

***

 

"Hey!"

The pudding nearly slips off his plate.

A little frustrated, Osamu slowly looks behind, and huffs. Eager hands come to curl into the back of his school shirt and they pull, clinging tight like a morning glory to its trellis. They never let go even when he jostles their owner.

At this rate, he'll never be able to rescue his pudding.

"Hey."

"Tsumu," Osamu grumbles in warning, holding the plate as far away as he can from his twin brother.

Atsumu only laughs. "Oh, come on! At least share half with me as a reward for running all the way to get here!"

There's a warmth that sprouts in his heart when he hears that. He doesn't quite know why. All the same, Osamu rolls his eyes, and curtly replies, "Only half. Not more than that."

And Atsumu smiles at him like he's the sun.

"Of course," he says.

(Somewhere in the distance, Osamu thinks he hears clocks ringing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Me Me She" by RADWIMPS.


End file.
